Not Much Worse to be Afraid of in DC
by milify-star
Summary: This is more of an epilogue of my other Lie To Me fic, "There's Worse to be Afraid of in DC" than a sequel. A Cal/OC. A romance of sorts.


Cal and the rest of the Lightman Group watched the expressions on one of the suspects in a case the group was working on. It had been only a couple of weeks since Cal had his encounter with Lila and, though he was worried about her, he could only assume she 'handled it'.

"That's shame. Why's he so ashamed all of a sudden?" Torres probably asked herself more than anyone else. She was right. The man hung his head low.

"Besides the fact that he's cheating on his with several hookers, he also uses the money from their savings to pay for the hookers he cheats with." Cal pointed out the obvious.

"But he wasn't ashamed before." Torres argued.

"But we didn't know he was into such… proactive activities before. Nothing's illegal until you get caught." Gillian looked at him with a knowing look. Before he could comment, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He heard a sniffle before a shaky voice came through.

"Cal? Cal I'm scared." He recognized the voice. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Lila?"

"Oh god Cal I think he's going to kill me. I told him I wasn't standing for his abuse and then I left. But, he called me and he sounded drunk and he said that I was going to get what was coming for me and that he was coming over. I didn't know what to do so I called." He stood and ran a hand through his hair. The group was beginning to look worried now. "Cal?"

"Lock your doors and bolt them. Tell me your address." He heard a click which he presumed to be the door.

"I'm 4805 Cheriland Lane. I'm apartment building 4B." Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Lila baby I know you're in there. Come on baby let me in!"

"Oh god."

"I want you to go to your bathroom and lock the door. Push something in front of it and don't leave. I'm coming love."

"Please hurry." They hung up and Cal immediately ran out of the office.

"Who was that?" The group went after him.

"Call the police and tell them to go to 4805 Cheriland Lane apartment 4B."

Meanwhile Lila had hung up and went to lock the door but her ex burst in angrily. He didn't even wait to recover before he grabbed Lila by the neck.

"You bitch. You think you can leave me after all I did for you?" He slammed her up against the wall causing her to whimper.

"You cheated on me or something huh? You think you're better than me or something?" Lila tried to shake her head but she was losing air. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown onto the floor. "I shouldn't even be wasting my time on you, you slut."

She struggled to get up but was immediately backhanded. She felt something dig into her skin when she was struck and it caused a gash on her face that she could only imagine was his ring. She cried out and looked around as the monster staggered over to her. She saw a vase and took advantage of it. If sober, he probably could've got the vase when it was flung at him with all the might of an injured young woman. Instead, it made him fall back onto the couch. Lila fought to get up but managed to and ran toward the bathroom where she locked herself in and moved the small bathroom drawer in front of the door. She could still hear her former love outside her door clear as day. Frightfully she got in her tub and waited for Cal or for him to leave her alone, whichever salvation came first for her at the time. She could hear him yelling and throwing things. He was yelling her name and other obscenities while saying how stupid she was for leaving him. Suddenly there was a rattling at the bathroom door and banging.

"Lila?" He called curiously then once again angrily. "Lila! I know you're in there! You bitch! Open the fucking door!"

Lila couldn't help herself as she started to tremble. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as she covered her ears and tried to think herself away from the situation. She felt the hot tears running down here face but she ignored them. He kept trying to break the door down but he was too drunk to have so much strength again as he did to knock the first door down. Outside of the apartment building, Cal and the police finally arrived.

They raced upstairs and didn't even have to read the labels on the doors for they noticed the only door busted into was 4B.

"Hey!" They policemen went in first and tried to sustain the drunken man.

"The whore in there," he pointed at the bathroom door, "Is the one who needs to be taken in here." Obviously knowing better, they arrested him immediately. One cop tried to open the door but noticed it was locked.

"Stand back." He ordered Cal and Gillian who had come along. Using all his force, the cop busted the door open. Lila jumped and whimpered at the sound. Cal went in quickly. He went over to her and tried to touch her but she jumped back. Finally looking up, she found that it was Cal and breathed a huge sigh of relief before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Cal used the opportunity to lift out of the tub bridal style and walked her out.

"Thank you." She buried her face in his shirt. They took her to the Emergency Room and she got evaluated. There was a cut on her cheek and she had plenty of bruises on her body but besides that, there was no serious, life threatening injuries. Cal sat outside with Gillian as they finished up.

"How do you know this girl?" Gillian asked. She was in slight shock at the whole situation that was new to her.

"I met her one night when I was walking and she needed my help so I helped her. I told her to call me if she ever needed help getting away from that bastard. Thankfully she did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gillian asked in a small voice.

"Tell you what Gil? That I met a troubled girl one night? I'll need your help explaining why exactly you would need to know that." They were silent as Lila walked out of the exam room with her face bandaged and a dazed look on her face. Cal immediately stood up and walked to her.

"Are you alright darling?" She gave him a sad look before slowly embracing him in a hug. He had never felt so much in a hug before.

"Thank you." She choked out as tears fell from her face again. "Thank you so much." Cal rubbed her back as she let out her emotions. "I couldn't handle it. I should've known better."

"You couldn't have known love; it's just good you're alright." She leaned back and wiped her eyes. She put on her best smile and sighed.

"Now I just have to explain to my landlord that I had a psycho Ex-boyfriend and he broke basically everything in my apartment."

"Already taken care of love, the city is paying for a new apartment for you. It's better than you had before." Lila's eyes widened.

"How'd you do that?"

"I know someone who owes me a favor." Lila smiled and once again reached up and kissed him.

"You're too good to me." She said against his lips before leaning back.

"Hopefully for you there's not much more to be afraid of in DC." He smiled and gave her the address of her new apartment. They said their goodbyes and Lila started to walk out the hospital. Not completely believing Cal's story, Gillian stopped her before she left.

"If it's not too personal, how do you know that man?" Lila smiled softly at the thought of their first meeting and shrugged.

"For some reason he thinks I'm worth saving. I don't even know his last name." Lila walked out and Cal walked up to Gillian.

"I told you the truth." Gillian nodded.

"You are a good man." Cal puffed out his chest proudly.

"Why thank you." They walked out of the hospital and back to their lives like they usually did.

**I wanted you guys to know that Lila did call so that's the reason for this part of the story. I didn't want it to seem like she never got away or anything. **


End file.
